


Lupus et Aquila

by Batata_Vermelha



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Childhood Memories, F/M, Falling In Love, Incest, Rating May Change, Romance, Sibling Incest, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batata_Vermelha/pseuds/Batata_Vermelha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lupus et Aquila means Wolf and Eagle. This is a big Rating May Change, because it can turn to explicit, so be advised. Fryecest included. The narrator is a omniscient narrator. Rating has changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Frye twins, am i right?

Jacob was not doing very well. He has spent hours with no sleep because of that mission. He would have to kill him. Evie would distract the guards, he would move in for the fight or for the kill. Finally, the day had come. Jacob put the hood on, then he got his Brass Knuckles and put them on, with a Kukri as backup plan. Evie grabbed her coat and got her Cane-Sword, with another Kukri as a backup plan. They striked. Evie got a guard by the throat. One down. Evie got another, putting her blade through his back, snapping his spine. Two down.  
— Evie, nobody has time for that, i'll move for the kill. — Jacob said.  
— Jacob, then strike. I don't have the time nor the patience for your shit. — Evie answered.  
Jacob climbed the house and breaked the window. The target was over there, studying. Jacob armed his Hidden Blade, but then the target turned around.  
— I knew you Assassins would come. — The man said, with disgust in the words"you" and "Assassins" — Frye twins, am i right?  
— Maybe.  
The target got a knife and shot at jacob. Right in the eyebrow. That would leave a scar. He punched Jacob right in the left eye. Jacob was pure anger now. He hit to hurt, not to kill. He put his Hidden Blade through his kneecap. He popped a vein, and the target fell down. Jacob started to punch the back of his head, killing him with lots of pain involved.  
That punch would leave a black eye.  
When they got home, Jacob showered to wash the blood of his hands and eyebrow.  
After that, their father called Jacob.  
— Jacob.  
— Straight to the point, father.  
— The body, on the summer house.  
— What's about it? — His father took a sip of his whiskey.  
— I want to make sure you had nothing to do about it.  
— I didn't.  
— Then, what's going on with this black eye?  
— Evie did it when we were training.  
— Now now, is this real?  
— Yes, and i did a cut on her arm, close to the shoulder.  
— Why?  
— She punched my eye, then, as i was stunned, i swinged the sword badly and cut her arm.  
Evie was listening. "Damn Jacob, you fucked up, now i have to cut my own arm" — she tought. She grabbed a knife and cut her own arm, just like Jacob said. It hurt a little.  
— Let's confirm. — Their father said, and Jacob was thinking he would die. — Evie! — He shouted.  
— Yes sir.  
— Show us your arm and shoulder.  
Evie did it, and some bleeding appeared.  
— Was it this morning? Because your brother's black eye is still hot, and it's still a fresh cut.  
— Yes, father. — They both said.  
— Dispensed. Now you both, go to sleep. I love you both.  
— We love you too, father — They said, again at the same time.  
They showered, each in their bathroom, and then went to sleep.  



	2. Oh Evie, what have i done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos! And Italics will mean whispers.

Jacob woke up as the clock struck 3 o' clock, and came to Evie's room.

As he gently stroked her cut shoulder, she woke up.

— _O_ _uch_.  _What the fuck?  —_ She whispered.

—  _Evie. What the fuck was that?_

_— That was my brother waking me up at 3 o' clock_

_— No, not this. You cut your own arm cleaning up after me._

_— Um... You're welcome?_

_— Thank you very much._

_— I think it's not going to be the last time._

She tried not to stare, but he was shirtless.

_— Are you leaving?_

_— Maybe. —_ Jacob paused.  _—_ _Oh Evie, what have i done?_

_— What do you mean?_

_— I made such a daddy's girl break the rules._

_— Yeah. Fuck you._

Now she was definitely noticing. He was shirtless.

— Thank you. — Now, he didn't whisper

She looked at those hazel eyes, while they got closer to her own. His lips a quill tip from hers.

Then, she closed her eyes, but when she opened them, his coat, hat and shirt were gone, and so was he.

She listened as her father got home from the reunion with the council.

— Why did that man coughed at me? I think i might have to take an exam with Dr. Johnson. I don't want to get the flu or a cold. — Ethan said to nobody. —Why am i talking alone? Might as well check on Evie and Jacob.

Ethan climbed the stairs, each step louder. Then, a big shattering noise was heard. Evie was begging for Ethan not to hear. Why would she care about Jacob's safety ?

Ethan opened the door for Evie's bedroom, then for Jacob's.

— All right, they are ok.

How did Ethan not realize Jacob's window was shattered, and his hand had a big glass shard? Unless Ethan broke his bottle of whiskey, that would not happen.

Again, why would she care? Then, she tried to sleep, but woke up by her unsilenced thoughts. — Why is this happening? — She said

She didn't sleep that night, thinking about her father, Jacob's safety and that near-kiss. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the Kudos, and read the "In Trutina" fic. Which is my big inspiration. :)


	3. What, pleurisy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, italic + bold means past and/or memories. Don't forget to read the "In Trutina" fic, which is my big inspiration.

Jacob woke up at seven thirty two, and went to visit Evie.

— Evie, you barely slept. What happened?

— Jacob, why are you worrying about me? You should be the brother who doesn't give a fuck. — She almost shouted at him, then they heard Ethan scream in pain

— Evie, Jacob! Come here fast! Please! — They kicked the door open, almost breaking the door.

— Call Dr Johnson! Fast! I broke my bottle of whiskey yesterday because i couldn't breathe, and now everytime i breathe, my chest hurts.

Jacob grabbed their father's pidgeon, Cooper, wrote a message fast and said:

— Doctor Johnson.

Doctor Johnson went rushing on his carriage.

— I got here as soon as i could. What happened?

— He can't breathe! And yesterday he broke a bottle of whiskey. I thought it was Jacob breaking his window and entering, because he left the house.

Ethan laughed. So did the doctor.

— The life of an Assassin. — The doctor said.

— An Assassin doctor must be even harder. — Jacob replied.

— It is. Anyway, it's pleurisy.

— What, pleurisy?

— Yes. As an Assassin, it's almost a miracle if he dies from disease. And as an Assassin and a personal friend of your father i can give him a little part of the treatment for free. But, if the disease gets stronger than the treatmenta, the best is to give him a painless death.

**One month later.**

— Dr. Johnson came. He said that the pleurisy was resisting the treatment. Dad died. I can't believe it. —Evie said, in tears.

— Those last words. —Jacob said, crying

_" **I love you both, so much. Never forget it. It doesn't matter what you do, i will always love you"**_

**One week later**

Evie was getting the funeral ready.

— Jacob, put the black and blue coat, the red shirt and the black hat. Today's the funeral. It will be a small one.

— I like this black and white dress. It fits you well.

— I have to go to the bathroom. Please fry these eggs.

— Scrambled or omelette? 

— It doesn't matter. It's The Council's meal.

— Then, omelette.

— Why, exactly?

— "Scrambled" is a funny word. The Council is always so serious.

Evie laughed.

—  _That laugh. — Jacob whispered. — I want to have her so badly._

— What? — Evie questioned.

— Nothing... — Jacob replied, with fear in his very soul.

He cooked a good meal.

— It's delicious, Jacob! — One member of the Council said. — You and your sister cook so well. Clearly you got that from your mother.

Jacob and Evie let out a little smile. All the members of The Council laughed.

**That night.**

— I'm so tired. — Evie said.

— I will put you to sleep.

Jacob put Evie on her bed, and covered her with a blanket.

— Evie?

— Say it.

— What's the last time you ate something?

— Yesterday. Time.

— There are still some eggs, want some?

— I would love some food.

— How do you like your eggs?

— It doesn't matter.

— Omelette, then.

— Why?

—That time, when father made us scrambled eggs.

**_Jacob was using his Eagle Vision, hearing a bird sing form one kilometer away._ **

**_— Here, here my children, have your eggs. — Ethan said._ **

**_— I love scrambled! —Said Jacob, with joy in his eyes._ **

**_—I like them too — said Evie —But i prefer omelettes — She whispered._ **

— Jacob, do you remember that? How?

— You're my sister. And i love you.

— I love you too.

_**— I love Evie! — Said Jacob.** _

_**— Yes Jacob, but there's one kind of love you can never feel for Evie. — Ethan said** _

_**— Why father? —Jacob questioned** _

_**—You're still a kid. But you'll know someday.** _

"I know just the kind, father, but i broke the rule" Jacob thought.

— We have cheese curds, ham cubes, bologne and gravy — Jacob told Evie

— Put the cheese curds and the ham cubes. And bring the gravy separately, please.

Jacob cooked like he never cooked before. Then Evie ate it.

— 15 out of 10, seriously!

— Thanks, dear sister. Now go to sleep, because you need it.

— Sleep here, with me, please. — Evie asked. — I'm afraid dad will call in pain. I know nobody will call, but... pretty please?

— Fine.

Jacob slept over the blanket, respecting their limits. Of course, they both wanted Jacob to get under the blanked, but they were too afraid to tell each other. What if the other one simply said no? But it was more complex than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the chapter? Thank you for sharing your opinion!


	4. Won't you shut up and kiss me already?

Evie woke up, fingers on Jacob's hair.  _Jacob's. Hair._ She could barely believe it. She was actually in love with her brother. She thought about what their relatives would think, but those thoughts made her tired, so she slept again. When she woke up this time, Jacob was gone.

— Where is he?

— I'm here! — Jacob shouted.

Evie ran to see him.

— Hello, dear sister. There's coffee, juice and tea on the table. Bread, cold cuts, and some fruit are there too.

— How did you get time to do this all? And why are you going out?

— I'm off to the flower shop. I'll buy some flowers to this girl i like.

 _"Girl he likes? Shit" —_ She thought.

She sat down and waited for him, while eating.

Meanwhile, he got to the flower shop, and bought a beautiful arrangement, with Evie's favorite flowers. Red tulips, some lavender, orange roses, lilies and pink daisies. He would give it to her at midnight.

— I'm in love with my sister. — He said —Like if i didn't disappoint my father enough. —After that, he sighed.

He got to their house. Jacob climbed into his bedroom and left the arrangement there. Then, they had breakfast together.

— What's it, Cooper? — Jacob said while the pidgeon arrived.

Evie got the message.

_ Twins, meet me at the park. Urgently _

                              _Sincerely, G. Westerhouse._  

— George! I'll go! — Evie shouted.

— He said twins, genius, it's both of us. Just let me put on the hat.

They ran to the park, just to find out George wasn't there.

— A prank? — Jacob wondered.

— No. There's a note in the bench.

_Need rescue. Damn templars got me. They'll take me to the brick factory._

_ G. W._

Evie went running. Jacob stayed there in awe. In five short minutes, Evie had already rescued him.

— Goodbye and many thanks. — George said.

— You're welcome. — Evie said. — Now Jacob, let's go.

**That night.**

— Evie, how did you do that?

— I just ran.

— You ran like i've never seen before.

— I used my Eagle Vision to know which would be the shortest way.

— Anyway, here's the flower arrangement i bought today.

— Wasn't it for a girl you liked?

— Well... i don't like her. I'm in love with her.

— What's she like?

— She's bossy, i know here since we were born.

— Didn't bring a name to my head.

— She's an Assassin, and she always studies the Pieces of Eden.

— No. — She was almost throwing herself at him. But what if it wasn't her?

— I give up. It is you, Evie. — He was fearing her reaction, and that akward silence came up. "Epic fuck up, Jacob, congrats" He thought.

She smiled and blushed.

— Won't you shut up and kiss me already?

They kissed. This is what they were expecting for months. Evie almost couldn't breathe. Jacob wouldn't stop, not even if time did. They stopped kissing, with heavy breathing.

— We should most definetly go to London.

— Jacob, i will most definetely think about it — They laughed and kissed again. Jacob pressed her against the wall. But her arm stopped him.

— We should stop. — She advised. — What would Father think?

— Do we care that much?

— No.

— I'll respect boundries. We will get as far as you want we to. Really think about London. Please?

— Yes.

George's message came in. Next mission. They would target different places.

They barely knew, but not long from then, they would be in London. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Please comment!


	5. Can you believe this is London?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating has changed. Time to get steamy.

They did it. The mission. But then they took the train. They got to London.

Jacob wrote a letter quickly to one of his friends.

_~~~~** Went to London with my sister. ** _

_** J.** _

They got to Henry Green's shop.

— Can you believe this is London? — Jacob questioned.

— The back room should do. Thanks Mr. Green. — Evie said.

— I should start a gang. Maybe... The Rooks!

— Maybe, Jacob, Maybe — Evie said.

They got to the backroom.

— Right here, right now —Evie said.

Jacob didn't understand, so he said:

— What?

He couldn't even bother, as her hands flew to his neck, her lips eagering for his. His tongue gently playing with her own.

They breathed. Jacob moved the hands to her coat, removing it slowly. Then, he opened his eyes. A beautiful corset appeared, as he slowly unlaced it. A piece of cloth was separing Jacob from Heaven.

Evie moved her quick hands to Jacob's coat, and as she got to his shirt, they kissed again. Evie revealed Jacob's tatoos and a muscled, clean-shaved chest and abdomen. Their bodies were aproximating each other. Jacob removed that piece of cloth. As he saw Evie's breasts, he sighed. He started to kiss her nipples, as she slowly moaned.

— Faster, Jacob. Faster! — She said between the grunts.

Jacob stopped. This was probably wrong. Not wrong, but unnatural. Father, Mother and Grandmother would reprehend.

They put all their clothes again.

They blowed of the lamp.

— I hate to say this, but... i'm in love with my brother.

— And i'm in love with my sister.

They slept.

The next day, they would attack Whitechapel.

They killed that motherfucker Kaylock and got the train.

Jacob got the couch. Evie got an respectable room. They would sleep in little distance. Jacob was hoping things would get further.

They met Ned Wynert.

— Hello there, i'm Ned Wynert. I'm good at managing the cargo in London, but if you help me against the Blighters, you may get 45% of the payment and all the resources it gives you.

— Deal. — Evie and Jacob said.

They would have to go to the pub to recruit more Rooks. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Please comment


	6. A man named Ned, and a woman named Henrietta

As Jacob moved through the train station, he saw his figure, hat, glasses, clean shaved.

— Hello there, my dear twins. Yesterday, i was a little drunk. — Wynert said. 

— So was i. — Jacob laughed.

— Then, i have a little secret. Do i have your interest?

— Yes. — Jacob's curiosity said, before his Intelligence could even process.

— I'm actually a woman, my birth name is Henrietta.

— I suspected. — Evie said. — We have another little secret.

— You own me a secret. So spit it out.

— We are in a relationship.

— Well, our three mouths have to be sealed now.

— Exactly. — Jacob said.

Wynert knew he had found two friends.

Jacob got to the pub.

— Welcome to the Crankers' pub, mate!

— Thank you! Are the Crankers going well?

— Actually, we're not. Many here are looking for another gang.

— Well then, i'm starting The Rooks! Join!

Jacob managed to recruit at least thirty Rooks, in fourteen words.

No risky business involved, until Evie came in.

To impress, Jacob did a backflip from one table to one another, and landed dancing. he did another backflip, this time landing on the same table, landing in a handstand.

Some cheerful Rooks aplauded. In special, a woman.

Evie went mega jealous.

— If i can do this without my Doctor Garett's Ale, what could i do with it?

He got the ale, leaving him on a one handed handstand

More Rooks aplauded, and the woman was making Evie more jealous by the second.

Evie grabbed Jacob by the arm and got him out of the Pub.

As soon as they got to the train, Evie got to her room. She removed her Assassin suit and put on a nightdress. Jacob followed.

— What was that for? It was a pretty good stunt show. — Jacob asked.

— I hate admitting it, but i got jealous.

— You don't have to. My heart is yours, and only yours. — Jacob said, getting closer and closer to her neck.

As Jacob was aproaching, Evie felt his heavy, hot breathing in her neck. She closed the wagon/room's doors by throwing her shoes. She got up and Jacob lied down.

— Jacob, you know, when you started leaving at evening. I started to miss you. Then, i would lie in your bed and just sense the smells. Your smells. And, there was one time when you left that i... learned that women could do this thing that i thought only men could... — Evie said, her cheeks as pink as a cherry flower blossom.

— Go on...

Evie slipped her hands up her thigh, between her aquamarine, black and silver nightdress. Jacob realized what she was doing.

— Jesus, Evie! You did this in my room?

— Yes. — Evie's cheeks were almost red now.

Jacob made her lie down, he put her knees on her sides. He took off his hat, then, his coat came off.

Evie helped him take the shirt off.

As she took her dress off, he made his boots fall. The belt came out. Jacob stripped down to his underwear. Evie slipped her hands trough his stomach, slowly going to his back. The underwear was off. Evie was breathing heavily. She grabbed his member, rubbing it slowly, then, moving it to her mouth. He slipped two fingers in her. As they both groaned faster and faster, Jacob pulled it out and finished. He went for a good bath. After his bath, she said:

— Sleep here, with me.

— Jesus Evie, what was that for? I know the stunt show was pretty good.

— Shh, Jacob, good night. — The light was taken from the room, and they spooned through the night.

 

 

 


End file.
